You entered my life
by Mizuki Shin
Summary: Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga. "I love you." Dear Diary. Natsume Hyuuga, you entered my life. MxN, Rated K! Because there's no vulgarities .R&R please! It's a one-shot!


_**Disclaimer : **__I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does._

* * *

_**Note : **__This is a one-shot! xDDD_

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

**You entered my life**

* * *

_12-12-10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I played with Natsume. I'm so happy. Because he asked me out to dinner tomorrow night! He says that he'll pick me up at 7 sharp. _

_Dear Diary, I really love Natsume a lot. I want to be able to be with him every single day. But dear Diary, not many months are left. Soon, I will leave him... _

_I really want to hear him say 'I love you' to me before I leave. Because if he doesn't, I won't ever get the chance to hear it. _

_I coughed a lot today, and I excused myself to the toilet during Maths Class. Coughing violently, I found scarlet liquid on my hands. I knew from then, my days are numbered._

_You know, I would really like to say something to Natsume. I decided to say 'I love you' to him tomorrow when he takes me home. If not, when 12 midnight comes, I shall have no chance to speak more._

_Silently, how would anyone know? Only me. Only myself. I know my condition._

* * *

_**That night passed and the next day came quickly. They went to dinner, Natsume and Mikan confessed and said 'I love you'. Mikan was happy as she walked to her room slowly after Natsume took her back. She took out her diary and pen to write while lying on her bed.**_

* * *

_To : Mom, Dad, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, and everyone else except Natsume, _

_Thank you very much for taking care of me. Thank you for being my friends and supporting me whenever I'm down. Hotaru, you better not bully everyone, I'm gonna haunt you! Just kidding! Everyone, I love you! Of course, except for Natsume. ;Bleh! :P_

_To : Everyone except Natsume. Please DO NOT continue to read this diary anymore. Please. And pass this diary to Natsume. Tell him to read on instead. All of you no peeking/reading anymore except Natsume! Or else I will haunt you! And Natsume, if you don't read, so will I, haunt you! Okay! Farewell, everyone, except Natsume. :D_

* * *

_To : Natsume,_

_Natsume Natsume! I.. Make sure no one's near you trying to read okay? Burn them! Ehehe... _

_Natsume, I'm sorry. You might hate me, for disappearing suddenly, but it was what I need to do. I must, and can't avoid it. You know, Natsume, you made me really happy. Natsume, Natsume Natsume, I love you._

_I made you a song. So that you'll remember me. This song, is totally for you and only you, my dear dear precious beloved handsome dashing Natsume Hyuuga, the one and only, for me forever._

* * *

_**You entered my life**_

_You~_

_Entered my life~_

**_You~ _**

**_Changed my life~_**

_You~_

_Made me hate you~_

**_But you, made me love you too._**

**_You entered my life and changed it_**

**_Making it never the same again_**

**_I swear your the one and only for me_**

_Your the one and only_

_Precious darling_

_Entered my life and changed it_

_I was glad you didn't leave_

_You didn't left me_

_Heartbroken I wasn't_

_Heartpounding was I _

**_You made me blush_**

**_You made me look stupid_**

**_You made me embarassed_**

**_But most,_**

**_You made me experience love_**

_You entered my life_

_Changed it_

_Never the same_

_But your always there for me_

_I hate you_

_And you say I love you too_

_I hate you_

_Always teasing me_

_But I love that strait of you_

_It's cute_

**_I love you_**

**_Even though your stoic_**

**_Emotionless_**

**_Heartless jerk_**

**_Stupid idiot _**

**_Panty peeking_**

**_Pervert_**

**_But I love you_**

_You entered my life_

_Make it never the same_

_Your always there for me_

_Your shoulders' available for me always_

**_You entered my life_**

**_You saw me_**

**_Do you believe in love at first sight?_**

**_I do. _**

**_I fell in love with you at first sight_**

**_Where you entered my life _**

**_And stayed_**

_You entered my life_

_Your the one and only_

_I loved_

_And will love_

_Remember me._

**_Now, you know_**

**_And I said so_**

**_Thank you very much_**

**_Sure I hate you_**

**_Until I know you_**

**_Must I say out loud_**

**_Ever ever I love you_**

_And I hate you_

_Not true who knows_

_Don't forget me_

**_Maybe you won't_**

**_I don't care_**

**_Kitten, I love you_**

**_And will forever_**

**_Never will I regret_**

_Forever I won't regret_

_Oh yes, I won't_

_Right, but still, I hate you_

_Ever, for making me fall in love with you_

_Victory for you, for me I don't know, lottery._

_Entwining our hands together_

_Remember, I love you_

You entered my life

So I entered yours too

Don't forget me

**_I'm your tangerine_**

**_Your my kitten_**

**_I love you_**

**_I trust you_**

**_Don't want to say good bye,_**

**_Just thank you I love you._**

Mikan wrote finish in her diary. She placed it on her bed with the pen, together with a plain silver band/ring carved M&N 3 and leapt out of the window, running away, muttering "I'm sorry, everyone, I'm sorry Natsume.", tears sliding down as she ran away. She was sick, and planned to go to America to have operation, she left like that, in case the operation failed, to not be a burden to everyone.

* * *

_**Author's Notes : **__Tada! END of my second one-shot! A one-shot about Mikan and Natsume. Oh right, hope you like this one-shot! Please review! It's my second try at one-shots. The song 'You entered my life' has nothing to do with any song at all. It was created by me by the inspiration of thank you. The lyrics is about them too. The title is of course about them. So this is basically a song created by me... So.. hope you like this one-shot again, and review! The song's a first try too okay? If you want it to continue or something have another chapter or something just say, I'll try? Hope you like it, please review! _


End file.
